In conventional swimming pools there is generally effected a circulation of water through filters with return of water to the pool via suitable inlets. These inlets can be wall inlets or bottom inlets. For best performance, the water is introduced through bottom inlets and it overflows at the top of the pool into a trench so as to be recirculated back to the inlets via filters and pumps.
It is necessary to used many spaced inlets which require the digging of a multitude of trenches beneath the pool and the placement of pipes in the trenches. A number of fittings are required between the pipes and the inlets and conventionally, these take the form of T's and L's etc. The concrete floor is then poured and a header or headers from the main supply line are joined to the pipes and thereby to the inlets. This involves a great deal of manual labor and frequently is found to have many problems. Thus, if the concrete should break, the lines themselves will also break and leakage will be consequently obtained. It is difficult to locate such leakage and also it is difficult to dig out the concrete and repair the same in sections.
In competition pools where racing takes place, it is necessary to provide racing lanes for the swimmers. These lanes are either defined by the use of ceramic tiles or the lanes are painted directly on the bottom of the pool as bottom markers, and on the walls as wall targets. Other suitable markers are safety lines, and for use in water polo and other games.